


Our Lives Are Better Left to Chance

by Livfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Multi, changing povs but not first person, mourning a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction
Summary: “He started spinning with such grace and certainty, precision Cody thought only to be seen in performance. And yet throughout it all, Cody knew Obi-Wan well enough to see the anger in his eyes when he was slightly off balance, the frustration building in his chest that he ignored. Or maybe he wasn’t ignoring it, maybe this was his way of letting go.”Modern Au
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Our Lives Are Better Left to Chance

The first thing he noticed was the small handprint left on the glass. 

His gaze didn’t linger, instead focusing on Obi-Wan. There was jazz music playing in the studio, Michael Bublé, Cody recognized, but he couldn’t quite name the song. Obi-Wan moved sharply, his tap shoes echoing in the small room. He had purpose and confidence with each step and each hand gesture. Cody didn’t know if he was making it up as he went along, or if it was apart of his routine. Either way he was amazed. Obi-Wan didn’t notice him standing on the other side of the glass and continued to be stuck in his own world. His face was flushed and his hair hung over his eyes, although he didn’t seem to care. He started spinning with such grace and certainty, precision Cody thought only to be seen in performance. And yet throughout it all, Cody knew Obi-Wan well enough to see the anger in his eyes when he was slightly off balance, the frustration building in his chest that he ignored. Or maybe he wasn’t ignoring it, maybe this was his way of letting go. It still didn’t erase the deep lines that were printed on his face. 

What surprised Cody was when he started singing along. Rich Tenor melody filled the studio, louder than the music being played as Obi-Wan belted out the key change. His European accent started blending with the Canadian singers’, effortlessly hitting the high notes. He started slowing down and used the ending of the song to finish strong in a powerful stance. He stayed still, with only the slight movement of his heavy breathing. Finally, he relaxed and Cody clapped his hands. Obi-Wan spun around and smiled, flushing a deeper red. Cody opened the door and walked into the studio as Obi-Wan practically inhaled his water. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” he remarked setting his water down. Cody shrugged and leaned against the door frame. 

“It was still good.” Obi-Wan shook his head and grabbed his bag off of the floor. He unplugged his phone from the speaker and chucked it in with the rest of his things. 

“Oh I know it was good,” he teased slowly walking over to him. The small clicks of his shoes echoed in the now silent room. Cody watched him but didn’t say anything as he slipped on his regular shoes. “How did you know I would be here?” Obi-Wan asked not meeting his eyes from where he was crouching.

“Lucky guess.” His tone was light but Obi-Wan frowned anyway. “Rex dropped me off.” Obi-Wan hummed as he stood up with his bag slung across his shoulder. “I thought I’d catch a ride home with you.” 

“What if I didn’t have the car?” Obi-Wan questioned though Cody already caught a glance at the keys in his pocket.

“Well, do you?” He asked leaving Obi-Wan to stay silent, which answered his question quickly. “I figured you haven’t been seeing anyone, much less carpooling.” Obi-Wan fumbled through his bag, even if there was nothing to see.

“I need to practice.” It was a strained answer, and judging by the way his shoulders tensed, he knew it wasn’t a good one. 

“Are you practicing or hiding?” He tried to stay light, in hoping of not angering Obi-Wan and he was only mildly succeeding. 

“I’m practicing.” Cody could see by the dark circles under his eyes he just wanted to leave, and so he let it be. 

“It’s ok to be upset.” He added watching Obi-Wan bite his nails as he opened the door. It was a habit he couldn’t seem to shake. 

“I know,” he replied letting his hand fall to his side. Cody asked if he needed to lock up the studio, but Obi-Wan said there would be the cleaning staff to do that. “I’m very good at controlling my emotions, dear.” He remarked as they walked outside. It was dark, Ahsoka would most likely be asleep by the time they got home, and Cody was 

anxious himself to get back. 

“I know you are, I’m just worried it’s doing you more harm than good.” Obi-Wan didn’t say anything as he hopped into the drivers seat. Cody let the silence fill the car, though it wasn’t exactly relaxed silence. Obi-Wan’s focus remained on the road and seeing in the dark. Cody pulled out a glasses case from Obi-Wan’s bag and retrieved the familiar black frames. He handed them over to Obi-Wan who mumbled his gratitude. 

When they arrived home, Cody made sure to quietly close the door, hoping to not wake Ahsoka. As predicted, she was fast asleep on the inflatable mattress in the living room. Her suitcase was sitting beside her with all her things sprawled out on the floor. She grabbed the blankets closer, shivering from the new draft. Obi-Wan set the keys down on the table and held onto a chair for stability. Cody took that as an opportunity to brush his hair out of his face and was rewarded when Obi-Wan leaned into the touch. He didn’t have to say anything, just motioned towards their bedroom. It was a slow walk but Cody was fine with the pace. he let Obi-Wan use the bathroom first and waited as he took longer than usual, his fatigue slowing him down. Once they were both ready and in bed Cody turned off the lamp on the bedside table. He looked over to Obi-Wan who was wide awake, thrumming his hands on the covers. 

“I think you should be apart of the decisions.” It was a conversation they both danced around, Cody bringing it up many times, and every time Obi-Wan refused. It either ended in silence or a door being slammed. 

“I told you they don’t need me.” Obi-Wan replied, his voice oddly soft. Cody turned to face him, propping himself up with a pillow. 

“He was your father.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. 

Qui-Gon’s death was unexpected, to put it lightly. Chaos had erupted and devastation filled everyone around him. Obi-Wan stayed emotionless through it all, his face slack, though pained. It troubled Cody, it was like putting pressure on a piece of glass, while it can hold a lot of weight, it will eventually break. No, not break, shatter into a million pieces, and Cody isn’t sure he has enough glue to fix it.

“My adoptive father,” Obi-Wan corrected. Cody was going to point out all of them were adopted but decided to keep it within. He had biological siblings and parents, though he will never know what it’s like, he does know how a family looks. Obi-Wan seemed to notice his silence and sighed. “We can finish this in the morning.”

They shouldn’t still be dancing around this, with the funeral only being 3 days away, but Cody was too tired to argue. Instead, he agreed and placed a small kiss at Obi-Wan’s temple. The lines in his face disappeared for a few seconds, showing Obi-Wan’s youth that was usually hidden away underneath the responsabilties of being the older sibling. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and for the first time in a while, Cody thinks he actually fell asleep. 

—

It isn’t unusual for Cody to be up early in the morning. It wakes Ahsoka, but after a while she doesn’t mind. She gets to spend time with him, trade stories, and it’s a chance for them to bond. While Obi-Wan is still a morning riser, it’s not quite as drastic and Cody waking up before the sun. The morning is always peaceful, whether or not she feels it, the world around her is calm. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked from where he was standing. Ahsoka looked up to find him with a cup of something she couldn’t see and slightly leaning against the table frame. She smiled politely and sat upright on her wobbly mattress. 

“Not yet. Might as well wait for Obi-Wan anyways.” Cody nodded in response as he sipped the steaming cup. His eyes trailed over to the flowers in a vase she had placed on the counter last night. “Do you like them?” Cody’s eyes focused back on her, but he looked back at the flowers as if he forgot what they had looked like.

“I do. The colour is pretty.” She feels pride swell for a moment, content she made a good choice. 

“Padme helped me pick them out. They’re going to be set on the tables, I just have to make more.” She watches Cody carefully choose his next words, a topic changer more or less. For the first few days it was awkward, being around Cody without Obi-Wan, but they warmed up to each other easily. 

“Do you want to go to school today?” Ah, there was the topic change. Ahsoka stood up and walked over to the kitchen table. 

“I don’t really want to, but I feel like I should. I have to hand in my homework from this week.” Cody made a sound of understanding as she sat down. 

“I can drive you.” She looked over at him and he backtracked. “If you want, you don’t have to if you don’t-“

“It’s fine.” She cut him off with a smile, trying to reassure him he wasn’t over stepping. Cody seemed pleased and started to make tea, most likely for Obi-Wan. 

“School starts at...?”

“Nine.” She flicked her gaze over to the stove top to check the time. It’s green light gave the time a blurred outline. She squinted until she could make out the numbers and relaxed when she realized she had time. Obi-Wan trailed down the stairs, lazily clutching the railing. He was half dressed in a cardigan that was slipping off his shoulders and his glasses rested on his head. “Good morning,” she said cheerily. Obi-Wan managed a smile when he saw her, though it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Morning, ‘Soka.” He gave her a small pat on the shoulder and gratefully accepted the cup Cody handed him. “Shall I make us some eggs?” He was met with positive answers and quickly went to work. 

Once Ahsoka finished her make-up, and Cody was done getting ready for work, they left together as the sun came up. Cody would be at work for the next 24 hours due to his job, but after that he had 3 days off. It was typically only 48 hours but he managed a day off for the funeral. She always wondered how Cody survived on his schedule, but for the most part he seemed happy and energetic. 

“Do you like your job?” She asked looking over at him. Cody took a left turn before answering.

“I do. I get to help people all the time.” It was an honest answer, and Ahsoka nodded. 

“Makes sense.” He smiled at that and turned into the school parking lot. 

“I’ll be off my shift at 11 tomorrow morning, if Obi-Wan forgets.” He added as she grabbed her bag. 

“I’ll remember that.” 

She was fine seconds before entering school. She knew there would be stares and an unease feeling in the air around her. As controlled as she was, she couldn’t help the small close in her throat whenever someone would walk up to her. Their tones were so soft, as if she would break at any times notice. She didn’t, however with the rate the day was going, she wanted to. 

Barriss talked to her like a real person, it was refreshing. She was behind in school, but Barriss was quick to hand her notes. 

They didn’t talk about Qui-Gon, it felt too heavy. Instead, there was rambling about grad dresses and boys who were fooling around in the cafeteria. It was easy for her mind to slip, not as easy to move on but eventually she will. 

Eventually they all will, maybe not completely, but enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome 
> 
> Title- “The Dance” by Garth Brooks


End file.
